


File Not Found

by blueharlequin, bonesandchekov (blueharlequin)



Series: Adventures of the Sailing Ship Sam Winchester [10]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types, Supernatural
Genre: 007 Fest 2020, Aliases, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Crack, Crossover Pairings, Doctor Who References, Fanon Alec Trevelyan, M/M, Meet-Cute, Q Loves Magic, Rare Pairings, Sam Winchester Deserves to be Happy, Sam Winchester Has Powers, Sherlock (TV) References, Soulmates, Team Civilian, Witch Sam Winchester, finished during the, like really loves magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24247747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueharlequin/pseuds/blueharlequin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueharlequin/pseuds/bonesandchekov
Summary: Q is curious and has never met a system he can’t hack. When he finds a system that abruptly kicks him out in an impossible way, it piques his interest. Also, Q stumbles upon the magically protected servers of the Alexandria Organisation and Sam is sent to MI6 to gauge his intentions. Cue soulmate meeting, two protective 00s, and M’s ever-increasing frustration at a secret organisation that simply cannot be threatened into cooperating.
Relationships: Q (James Bond)/Sam Winchester
Series: Adventures of the Sailing Ship Sam Winchester [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1425505
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic (or at least Sam's background) will not make any sense unless you read [The Alexandria Organisation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19455925) first.
> 
> I write for fun, Grammarly is my beta

James was hovering in Q branch watching his favourite quartermaster when he noticed Q uncharacteristically grumbling to himself. The younger man was banging away at the keyboard and James knew there was something wrong because Q was never not composed and completely careful with his tech. He moved over to the man's side, "What is the matter?"

"I can't get into this system," James's eyebrows rose. That was unprecedented, he had never seen Q not be able to crack something. "I was monitoring some interesting communication between a Russian arms dealer and a suspicious charitable entity called the Alexandria Organisation. Every time I think I've broken through I'm just re-routed back, the way they are doing it is literally impossible."

Both of them looked up as Alec entered. "Ah, 006. Just the person I wanted to see. Did Edmund get you out of Islamabad smoothly?"

"He did okay, not as good as you," Alec grumbled. Q smiled, that was almost high praise coming from the taciturn agent. "What did you need?"

"What do you know about Vyacheslav Sokolov?"

"Superstitious bastard, made most of his money running weapons to Chechen rebels, has steel plate in his head." Alec grinned and James knew exactly who put it there.

"Yes, but what interest would he have in an organisation like this?" Alec rounded the desk to look at what the Quartermaster was reading. It looked like any other business website, it was very sleek considering they were a non-profit.

James read their mission statement, "Well that is rather vague."

Alec stood back, one hand on his jaw, thinking. James could tell he was sifting through the large amount of information he had stored in head about his time in Russia. "There is a rumour," he paused, "sounds silly, but Sokolov is into the occult. He collects books on spells to make people immortal."

They both looked at him incredulously. Q remarked, "Well, it's not the oddest thing I have heard but it explains the communications." The quartermaster closed his laptop and leaned back in his chair. "Still doesn't explain why their servers are so aggressively protected." He turned to Alec, "So 006, do you have my equipment?"

Seeing nothing in Alec's hands, James wisely fled lest he get caught up in the ensuing reprimand.

* * *

The next day James was on his way to the shooting range when Moneypenny sidled up to him. "Bond."

"Moneypenny, how can I help you?" She had a particular gleam in her eye that could mean anything from she wanted to share juicy gossip to she had his next mission and it was a fucking mess.

"You were down in Q branch yesterday, right?"

"Yes," Bond suddenly had an idea of where this was going.

“So, Mallory wants to see you about a certain Quartermaster and his…activities, and we’ve got a special visitor.” She smirked, knowing it was just enough information to bait the hook. Eve turned and headed back toward the executive offices.

Bond took a moment to grumble about the woman’s tactics, a summons wouldn’t have gotten him to the head of MI6’s office, but using the knowledge that it had to do with Q had been sneaky. Bond’s fondness for the boffin made him entirely too interested.

As Bond indolently strolled into Mallory’s office, he observed the guest that rose as Moneypenny entered. The man was a bloody giant, he smiled amiably but Bond could detect the signs of a seasoned warrior in his demeanour. He held himself loose and centred perfectly to be able to attack from any angle if the need arose. Bond subtly glanced at M and saw the man tilt his head in acknowledgement. He was also not unaware of the veiled aura of danger around the man.

M took the moment to introduce him, “Miss Moneypenny, Bond, this is Sam Wyatt. He's a representative for the Alexandria Organisation. They want to know why our Quartermaster is so intent on their organization.”

Mr Wyatt shook their hands, he smiled boyishly at Moneypenny as he did and adopted a friendly but cautious smile for when he greeted Bond. The double o clocked the moment Sam recognized another predator as he stiffened minutely then relaxed just as quickly. The agent was impressed not many people had that kind of control.

Bond spoke up first, “Your organization has ties with a Russian criminal, our Quartermaster was researching a legitimate lead.”

Mr Wyatt grinned, “Our organization does business with many private individuals. However, unless those transactions are part of a crime, I don’t see how his _inquiries_ are legal.”

“You’re a bloody solicitor!” Bond groused.

The man grinned, “I’m a little bit of everything, but I would like to speak with your Quartermaster.”

Bond looked over to where Mallory was reading a sheaf of papers. It was only by the minuscule tightening of his mouth that Bond could tell it was not in MI6’s favour. “Well, it seems the people above me agree.” Mallory huffed, “Let me confirm the Quartermaster is in his office.” He punched a couple of keys on his computer then nodded. As they all rose to leave, Bond looked over to see Q’s personnel file open on M’s screen. As they meandered down the halls to Q Branch, the double o took a moment to think upon what necessitated M to pull that up.

* * *

Somewhere between the executive offices and their destination, Alec slid up silently next to James. Both double o’s noted the Alexandria Organisation representative tense up for a moment, but the man kept on walking.

“Anything on the dangerous suit beside his name?” Alec growled under his breath. “He’s a complete enigma. Q’s been trying to get any information on him since they requested a meeting this morning.”

Bond hummed, intrigued that Alec had taken to bodyguarding Q in Bond’s place when there was a foreign entity on-premises. “Nothing except for whomever he works for is powerful enough to make M jump through hoops.”

Alec frowned heavily, “So there is more to this than just some run of the mill arms dealer.” Both of them were intensely irritated about the lack of information, Bond knew if it was bothering them, then it must be driving Q mad. They quickly adopted expressions of lazy disinterest as the group strode into TSS. The floor didn’t shut down into complete silence, but the amount of frantic typing increased. Bond smirked as he saw a chat window pop up on almost every screen.

M didn’t even bother knocking as he opened the door to Q’s office. The quartermaster rose as he swept in, no doubt he had been monitoring their procession through the halls of MI6. M introduced their guest as they arranged themselves in his office. "Q, this is Sam Wyatt. He's a representative for the Alexandria Organisation."

Mr Wyatt nodded but interestingly did not offer his hand to shake as he did with Bond and Moneypenny. James saw Q's eyes widen in interest for a moment before his professional demeanour snapped into place. His voice was a fine line between polite and predatory as he said, "Ah, yes, I am curious about what you are trying to hide with security like that."

Both agents saw the other man hesitate for a moment before replying, "Well, I'm here to politely ask if you would stop trying to hack into our servers. There is nothing on them that is a threat to England."

Both of them paused and James was a bit alarmed to see Q looking at the man in shock. Mallory was the one to break the moment of silence. "I thought this might be the case after I saw your mark on file."

James and Alec instantly realised that Q had just found his soulmate. Both double o’s had the same instinctive reaction, to reach for their weapons. There was no way this mysterious man was fit to be Q’s soulmate. Before they had even moved, Mr Wyatt tensed, indicating he was aware of their imminent threat against his person. Oddly, instead of moving toward anywhere a weapon could have been hidden (not that he could have gotten one into MI6) the AO representative subtly positioned himself defensively.


	2. Chapter 2

“Bond! Alec!” the Quartermaster’s voice rang out sharply, “I will be extremely cross if you kill my soulmate when we’ve only just met.” The younger man sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, “While I appreciate the protection, you are now overstepping your bounds. If you cannot act civilly I suggest you leave.

The two agents in the room froze. However, Q took a moment to register the amusement on Moneypenny and Mallory’s face as they both remembered how much will he exerted over the recalcitrant agents. They both reluctantly backed off and like sullen children threw themselves on Q's sofa in a huff.

Q swung back to face his soulmate. "Mr Wyatt, I hope you do realise that this does not change anything."

"Sam, please," the man ran his hand down his face. "Actually it does. I need to make a call, then I can tell you a few things without having to put your director in the uncomfortable position of ordering you not to interfere." Even though he had said it as sheepishly as possible, Q still bristled. He looked to M as Sam pulled out his mobile, Mallory nodded and everyone in the room was shocked. Q turned back to watch the AO representative as someone on the other end answered his call.

"Um, hi Marjorie, funny thing. I, um, met my soulmate." Q glanced over at the two 00s, he could tell that James was a bit irritated someone as large as Sam could look like a little kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar when his nature was something quite different. Alec just looked scarily intrigued. The quartermaster stealthily switched on a program that would capture the other side of the conversation. He then frowned as the program errored out.

"Sam please tell me he's not the head of MI6!" They heard the woman yell on the other end of the line.

"What? No!" Sam's eyes flicked to Mallory looking apologetic. To Q's surprise, the man just tiredly waved the apology off. There was something going on that seemed to be frustrating M to no end. "Can you send over the paperwork we were discussing earlier?" Sam paused and looked at Q, then looked down at his hands that were frantically typing on the computer trying to figure what was going on.

Q blurted out, "How are you doing that?" A glance told him that both James and Alec had seen the program shut off. Bond looked increasingly alarmed. However, Alec sat back and looked a little introspective. Q could see that Sam was surreptitiously watching them all and taking note of each of their reactions.

Sam smiled and replied, "I'll explain later." He turned his attention back to the call, "Okay, wow that was fast." He snapped his phone shut.

Before he could even speak, Moneypenny's phone chimed. She looked down at the text then looked up at M, "Sir, another packet has been delivered and has passed through security. It's being brought up."

Mallory muttered, "Bloody hell what now?" There was a knock at the door and one of the couriers from downstairs entered with two large envelopes. One he handed to Mr Wyatt and the other to M. Mallory opened it and scanned the letter on top, handing it to Q and Moneypenny to read moments later. The two agents came over and crowded up to them as M sat down at the Quartermaster's desk to read the rest of the packet.

Q glanced down at the letterhead. 10 Downing Street stood out in relief and he could see that both James and Alex had seen it too. The letter was rather cryptic, instructing compliance in very exacting terms but being rather vague about the information that was to be imparted. However, the lines that caused his interest were:

> _Everything that the Alexandria Organisation asserts is true. This has been verified by Baskerville and by the Queen’s ancestral appointment Torchwood._

Mr Wyatt just sat there patiently as M read. Q watched as Mallory’s face turned from frustrated to incredulous to stunned and disgruntled. It was the most emotion anyone had seen, considering Mallory usually projected a sort of patient authority most of the time. Q found it a bit of a relief from the brusque domineering attitude of the previous M.

Mallory returned the papers to the envelope and faced Mr Wyatt. Q noted Bond’s gaze as he tracked the papers, no doubt planning to get a hold of them later.

“So I have permission to discuss our organization with my soulmate, his superior and a select number of people the head of MI6 deems necessary,” Sam paused and looked at the two agents, then looked at Q instead of M.

This time it was Moneypenny who smirked as Quartermaster answered, “Might as well include Bond and Trevelyan. I’ll never have a moment of rest if Bond is constantly needling me about it. And since you can never tell one without the other knowing, then it might as well be both.” Mallory glared at him for a moment before he waved his hand in tired resignation. Q could tell he was quite done with the situation. Sam shrugged and Q watched as he tensed in anticipation of their reaction.

“So there are also other private entities who take the defence of your country quite seriously,” he started.

“So you’re a mercenary?” Alec cut in.

“No, I don’t kill people for money.”

“Just for something else?”

“I don’t kill _people_ at all.”

“What the bloody hell does that mean?” Bond quipped back.

“Well, the supernatural is real. There really are monsters like werewolves and vampires. And there are entities out there that take care of them so that the general populace can sleep at night thinking the thing under the bed is just a fairy tale to scare children.” Q could see Sam bracing for their disbelief.

Instead, Alec asked, “And you work for one of these entities?”

Q watched as Sam floundered for a moment, thrown off by their easy acceptance. “Um, no,” he looked at the Quartermaster, “You could say I work for the Q Branch of those entities.”

“Just how many organisations are you in contact with?” Q fingers strayed toward his computer, he was itching to see just how much he could find out about them.

“Well, in the US, there is a populace of individual hunters that are not affiliated with anyone. In the UK, there is an organization called the British Men of Letters, they take care of the majority of supernatural occurrences, however their methods… leave some things to be desired.” Sam thought about the library that the AO managed for an Academy called Kendricks. He had not liked it and had formally communicated that he wanted nothing to do with the British Men of Letters despite being a Legacy. In addition, there was a particular woman, Lady Bevell who seemed to have a rather creepy hard-on for him, he often went out of his way to avoid her.

“So what does this have to do with your servers?” Q brought the conversation back to the original matter at hand.

“We use some extra measures to protect the information we gather, something beyond the realm of technology,” Sam grinned as he watched Q’s face.

“Magic,” the quartermaster intuited, “you use magic! That is impossible.” Even as he said it, Q was vibrating with excitement.

“Really? You can believe in monsters but not magic?” Sam made a motion and the envelope with the information about the Alexandria Organisation that M was holding flew into his hands. Ignoring Moneypenny’s gasp, Q watched as Sam dropped the envelope in the bin and with another motion, it burst into flame. The fire should have set off the alarms but it extinguished, smokeless, just as quickly as if it never happened.

Brushing off everyone’s astonishment, Mallory huffed in annoyance at the loss of information and addressed the group, "Q will be the liaison between MI6 and the Alexandria Organisation as they work on parallel purposes. Should we ever run into a situation beyond our scope, they will assist with the necessary resources."

The head of MI6 stood and gestured to the door, “Moneypenny will send a formal meeting request to go over the details.” He looked at Q and Mr Wyatt, then he looked at Bond and Trevelyan, “I am sure Q would like to speak with his soulmate privately.”

The double o’s hesitated, but a severe frown from the Quartermaster had them sauntering out of his office. Bond graced Q with a look that indicated they would be back to check on him.

Once everyone had exited, Q turned to Sam and politely demanded, “Magic! I want to know everything!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, finally able to update, thanks for ya'll's patience. After working 12 days straight, I just needed to decompress during the weekend.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam laughed as he took in Q’s obvious excitement. His soulmate looked like a kid in a candy shop. “I don’t know where to start. There is magic for everything.”

“Well then start with the servers. How do you do that? And my program earlier, what did you do to stop that? How did you keep the fire contained like that?” He took a breath and Sam jumped in before he could volley off another round of questions.

“Whoa, whoa. One thing at a time. So the servers actually have a very simple spell of misdirection. Most people give up after being redirected a few times." He looked at Q with an amused smirk.

"I never give up," Q replied loftily.

“That became apparent, I had to spend a lot of time reinforcing the protections. You kept attacking from every angle and you were wearing the spell down.” Sam said ruefully.

Q looked at him for a moment, “Wait, you knew I tried multiple angles? I spent two days nonstop working on getting through. Were you there the entire time? Even if you were using magic you would still have had to know what I was doing to stop me.” Q’s eyes almost sparkled with the intensity he was looking at Sam with, “What exactly _is_ your field of expertise?”

Sam smiled, “That’s what I wanted to talk with you about first.” He picked up the other packet that was delivered and handed it to Q. “It’s my rather large and disturbing dossier as well as an outline of the types of situations we can help you with.” Sam flushed, he’d let Q discover some of the benefits of being a witch’s soulmate after he finished reading. “I’m afraid I’ve going to have to destroy the dossier part after you read it, but you can always look at a copy at one of our chapter houses.”

Q looked at the front page then examined Sam, “Winchester? Do you prefer that?”

“I prefer Sam, and for all intents and purposes, I’m Sam Wyatt now. Being a Winchester has never brought me much happiness,” he answered honestly.

Q nodded then looked back down at the papers. As he devoured the information, he looked up at Sam incredulously a few times. When Q finished reading, Sam watched him race over to his computer. He pulled his chair up next to his soulmate and started laughing as he saw what was on the screen. “You’re seriously hacking the FBI?”

Q hummed in acknowledgement. The search of the FBI’s database brought up nothing. Suddenly windows started popping up everywhere on the screen, as Q checked VICAP, news articles, school records, Sam even saw a few state and local police databases pop up. “This is impossible, you don’t exist,” Q murmured.

Sam grinned, “It’s a rather complicated spell. Think about it like a reverse taboo in those wizarding books. The more you search for my real name the stronger the protection gets.”

“That’s a lot of protections for one person.”

"Well, it's not paranoia if they're really out to get you," Sam replied. “I’m surprised the dossier didn’t send you screaming and running in horror.”

“On the contrary, it just made me want to know you more. You’re a veritable jack of all trades. Though, I daresay, with some of these skills I would love to have you work for us.”

Sam laughed, “I’m good with where I am. However, I thought you would be more interested in this.” He pointed to a summary on the last page.

“Yes, this part about learning magic for myself. When can we start?” He was bouncing up and down again with unbridled delight.

“Well, right now if you want. I can show you how to destroy those papers like I did a moment ago. It’ll be a little different from the way I did it only because I’m a natural witch.” Sam moved over to his briefcase and took out some spell casting ingredients. He then looked around and grabbed a bowl that had been sitting on one of the bookshelves. “Clean?” He inquired.

Q nodded and moved his laptop to a side desk as Sam brought everything over. “So basically we are going to draw a diagram with some Latin indicating combustion, combine a set of ingredients, then activate them. Both the ingredients and the papers will vaporise leaving no traces behind.”

Sam wrote out a few lines of Latin, then handed Q a small book. He handed Q a marker and pointed to a particular drawing, “Do you think you can copy that onto the desk with this paint pen? It’ll wash off later.”

Sam watched as Q very seriously drew the symbol, measured the ingredients required, then silently read the spell he had written. “This literally says ‘burn into nothing.’”

Sam chuckled. “Yeah, it’s not so much the words as the intent behind them and the ritual.” He waved a box of matches around, “Just one of these won’t set off the sprinklers, will it?”

Q turned to his laptop and punched a couple of keys. “It won’t now.” He turned back to his soulmate, “So you said something about being a natural witch. There wasn’t much detail about that in your dossier. Also, how does that pertain to this?” He gestured to the magical set up in front of him.

“Uh, it’s a recently new re-discovery. Everyone can perform magic with the right tools, but some people have magic inside of them that makes it unnecessary to use this type of foci.” Sam handed the box of matches to Q, “I’ll go more into detail when I’m not standing in the middle of MI6.” He positioned himself right behind his soulmate and whispered in his ear, “I think more hands-on lessons should be conducted in private.”

Sam grinned as Q flushed, his cheeks pinked up quite adorably, and his lips parted in shock. The quartermaster cleared his throat and pointed to the bowl, “Shall we get on with this?”

Sam stepped aside and grabbed the papers, setting them on top of the magical array. “Okay, whenever you are ready, just remember to focus on what you want to happen.”

He watched as Q recited the words to the spell, lit a match and threw it into the bowl. Sam held his breath for a few seconds, then let it out in relief when finally the papers and ingredients started to vaporise. They began slowly at first but finished with a quick flare. 

The next moment was a little disorienting as Sam suddenly had an armful of Q. “Magnificent!” his soulmate crowed then planted a kiss on his lips. Sam laughed at his exuberance.

They were so distracted snogging that neither of them was aware of the agents walking into Q branch. Both of them then missed the moment one of the techs outside the office yelped frantically that the quartermaster was still in there with the representative. Sam’s soulmate was currently climbing him like a tree and it was all he could do to keep them from falling over. Unfortunately, Q surged forward again just as he took a step back and they overbalanced. The chair behind him toppled to the floor as Sam rolled slightly to cushion their fall. They crashed to the floor with Q landed on top of him. The dark-haired man dived down to kiss him just as two 00s burst through the door, guns drawn and eyes wild as they took in the scene.

Q broke the kiss and reared back up. "Bloody hell you two, out!" Q yelled at the agents from his position on top of Sam.

James just smirked as he took in the quartermaster straddling the much larger man. Sam looked up from his position on the floor and imagined how it appeared. He flushed bright red as he realised it had been going that way and he spied the two agents coming to the same conclusion.

"Liaising with another organisation, Q?" Alec drawled.

“Yes, and I was doing a bang-up job until the two of you interrupted!” Sam could feel that Q was about to get seriously angry, so he made a quick decision once he saw none of the techs could actually see what was going on. He used his powers to shove the agents clear of the door and then slammed it shut. The lock clicked in place and armed with a finality that echoed through the office.

“You know they can pick and disarm that in a few minutes right?” Q huffed as he bent back down and placed another kiss on his lips.

“Not unless they know how to get through spell I locked the door with.” Sam kissed him back before he levered them off the floor and relocated to the sofa.

“Oh?” Q inquired between kisses. “You are absolutely going to have to teach me that one.” Sam nibbled the side of his neck. “Later,” Q amended. “Definitely later,” he muttered as he lightly pushed Sam to lie down on the sofa.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out this [list for potential pairing and prompts](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Chc8fTY1vfdprZWOa5gsyPp1RXjjx54W/view?usp=sharing). Please feel free to leave comments or suggestions.


End file.
